Bad Boy
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Two different people sharing the same dark past, what will happen if the good girl falls in love with a bad boy? SasukexgNaruto
1. Preface

**MARS**

* * *

**Summary: **two different people sharing a same dark past, what will happen if the good girl falls in love with a bad boy?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto the plot line of this story is from MARS so I do not take a credit for this one. Fuyumi Soryo Own the plot of Mars.

* * *

**PREFACE ***

* * *

_"Do you promise Sasuke…we'll die together?"_

_"Yes, I promise…we will die together…"_

Sasuke trembled in fear as he heard the familiar voice on his mind. Slowly his two hands found his ears covering it. _"I don't want to hear your voice anymore please just stop…"_

.

_"You said you'd protect me…"_

_"No…"_ Sasuke shake his head eyes wide shut, covering his ears tightly, _"Why? Just…why don't you…leave me alone? Just please…I'm sorry… that I broke our promise…I'm really sorry _forgive _me…" _Sasuke said as his tears staining his cheeks.

_"Please…forgive me…"_

____

.

"Hey, hey! Sasuke wake up! We'll gonna be late for school!" the voice said thankfully waking him up from his horrible nightmare. Sasuke sat up violently making his friend Shikamaru fall on his butt on the solid floor. "Jeez, what's up with you and your _'waking up habit?'_." Shikamaru said as he stood up rubbing his sore butt. Shikamaru watch his friend wiping his sweat on his face, "What's with your dream anyway…" Shikamaru asked with a bored tone on his voice while seating at the chair beside Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke smiled at his friend, "Na, nothing…" the raven said as he stood up opening his cabinet to get his clothes for school.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in annoyance, "You're annoying Sasuke, why do you have to push me every time I wake you up for school."

"Because, I have to see your face every time you woke me up early in the morning. I'd rather be happy if you'd let Ino wake me up." Sasuke said while grinning widely teasing his Best friend.

Shikamaru twitched an angry vein popped out of his head, "Never gonna happen…and for your information Ino and I are…"

"So got the balls to ask her out?" Sasuke said as he continues to annoy Shikamaru

"Haha…very funny." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Just move your lazy ass Sasuke or else we'll be late for school…jeez, I hate detention."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry only that psycho- Orochimaru would do that just trust me…we won't get late for school."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I wish…"

* * *

"AAAAAH! What the fuck! SASUKE IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR LIFE ANYMORE THEN KILL YOURSELF BUT WITHOUT ME!" Shikamaru shouted behind his raven-haired friend enrage, why wouldn't he be enrage and scared at the same time? His friend is over speeding and he does have to cling to waist to prevent from falling down, Sasuke chuckled, "Just relax Shikamaru we won't die…"

"RELAX? YOU WANT ME TO RELAX. JUST STOP THIS BIKE I WOULD JUST WALK THAN TO END MY LIFE WITH YOU!" Shikamaru shouted… "YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!" Sasuke just chuckled as he continues to drive fast passing a certain girl at the sidelines.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in relief holding hands on his chest, "I thought I'm gonna die…"

Sasuke chuckled, "I never know that you're such a gay Shikamaru to cling like that to me."

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, "It's your fault anyway you nearly give me a heart attack! I wonder why the police don't arrest you for over speeding."

Sasuke scoffed, "Na, just admit that you're afraid that you'll fall."

"Yeah, of course! Didn't I told you that if you want to die do it without me!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes with this, pulling out his helmet out of his head, "Hey, Shikamaru, Sasuke!" the two boys turned back only to see Ino walking towards them. Sasuke elbowed Shikamaru, "It's your girlfriend."

"Jeez, troublesome…"

Ino frowned, "Is that how you greet your girlfriend? Oh how rude!" she said attaching her hands on her boyfriend's arm. "Morning Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah." Sasuke said plainly turning to look at his right only to see a blonde-haired girl picking up her things scattered on the floor, while a group of three girls her sides laughing at her… He looks at the girls face, Sasuke saw that she is scared, trembling in fear her hands are shaking as she picked up her things on the floor. Sasuke found himself kneeling down in front of the blonde girl earning a gasp from the three girls.

"Hey, you alright" Sasuke asked while helping the girl from picking up her things. The girl did not answer Sasuke and just continue to look down. "Oh, you draw?" Sasuke asked picking up her drawing board and the charcoal pencil. The girl did not answer and just run passed to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun something the matter?" Ino asked approaching Sasuke with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cocked his eyebrows, "What's that?" He asked looking at the things Sasuke is holding.

Sasuke did not answer them and just stared at the mysterious girl's retreating figure, he smirk, "What an amusing girl." he said clutching on the things she left behind.

Shikamaru just shook his head muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "I wonder…that girl better be careful with Sasuke…" Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke just found his new target."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**E.H:** Please Review! I hope you will like it!

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Saved

**YR:** Okay, I changed the title to **Bad boy **=) okay, so this is the second chapter. Yay!

**Warning: **I borrowed some of the lines in the manga. I don't want people to sue me so I'm disclaiming…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, the plot is based on Mars, but I will add some of my ideas to make it partly original…

* * *

Direction: _Italize letters are Flash back sequence…_

_**Bold and italize**__- thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**'Bad Boy'**

**Yuzuru Renge**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Saved**

**

* * *

**

…

…_**I drew a seventeen-year-old boy and I titled it Mars…**_

…_**.**_

_**. ….Mars signifies two things one is the planet, the other is the soldier –**_

…_**The God of War…**_

_**

* * *

**_

…

The girl earlier this morning never leave Sasuke's mind, he clutched the piece of paper on his hands, with his fingers tracing on its content. It was a beautiful drawing of mother holding her baby. The drawing is very detailed and unique. It touches his heart in some way. Maybe because he always desired to feel how to be love by his mother, he let out a smile. This is that girl's drawing, maybe if he could meet her again he would give the drawing back and maybe he could ask her to draw like this.

"A drawing of mother and child…" Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, he turned to look at his best friend, it was their lunch break and he decided to stay. "The drawing looks so beautiful right?" Shikamaru give his best friend an I- can't-believe-what-are-you-saying-look. While Sasuke glared at his friend. "What, can't I praise someone's work?" he said exasperatedly as he put the drawing on his book bag as he lean down his chair, placing his two feet above his table. "Uncle Asuma called…"

…

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Was he alright?" he only asked, his cheerful mood suddenly change into solemn one. He visited him last month when he was on the hospital after the collision at the Grand Prix

"_It was a huge impact happened at the opening of the tournament the doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive." The middle age man said with a chuckle, it seems like he doesn't mind what happen to him even though he lost his right knee. Literally. His right knee is gone. Sasuke felt something on his chest, he felt sorry not that he lost his knee but he felt sorry because his favorite uncle experience the most horrific moment of his life. _

_The near death experience…_

…_it was like before…_

…_he can't forget that moment…_

_In a little courage had left on him he said those words, "It's your leg really gone." He asked, as his eyes turn sorrowful, his deep obsidian eyes was lost deep within his inner demons. "I lost control on a corner, my body is floating in the air, and the next thing I knew, everything was dark." Asuma explained while playing with his lighter._

"_Were you scared?" Sasuke asked, once more his eyes drifted on darkness, his eyes has full of darkness but Asuma didn't seems to notice it at first so he answered once again, "No, I actually don't remember, it was like I was dreaming." He answered, even if he is like this he needs to be optimistic he doesn't want all the people he loves the most to be worried on him. Asuma, waited for Sasuke's reply but he receive no answer. He looks at Sasuke. That is the time he notices his eyes. The same eyes he had three years ago._

"_Sasuke…" He called bringing Sasuke back to reality. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't look like that." Asuma said, until now he has that eyes, he still didn't forget about what happened…he is still blaming himself… "You're totally spaced out, was it really sick to hear someone almost dying?"_

_Sasuke wave his hand apologetically, "No, it's just that…I was just trying to imagine what it's like to die…cause everyone dies and no one can explain what really happens, I mean you experience it and then BAM! You are gone in this world that's why it's interesting."_

"But, even so…Asuma gave you a gift…the Ducati monster." Shikamaru had to stop the urge to roll his eyes, why does Sasuke gets all what he wants even he doesn't ask for it? **Dang, I sound jealous**.

Sasuke smirk, "You're just jealous Shikamaru, go and ask Asuma to give you his other Ducati pro super bike but you're afraid of speed right? If you ride a thing like that you have to be brave." This is Shikamaru's turn to glare at Sasuke, "Well, Sasuke I rather be safe, using my legs to walk than to waste my life on that thing you called your hobby."

…  
"Well, you're losing your chance." Sasuke turned to his right, it was the table beside him, the desk is empty, "Who seats here?" he said pointing at the chair beside him. Shikamaru frowned, "Are you paying attention to class? Naruto Uzumaki is the one who is occupying that seat. now its Sasuke's turn to frown, "What. Naruto Uzumaki, who is that?"

…

* * *

…_I prefer to be alone…_

…_So people will not notice me…_

…_I don't want…_

…_.Others to keep close to me…_

…_I want them away from my life…_

…_So that is why I draw…_

_...My drawings are the only thing I can trust…_

…_People around you…would just betray you and hurt you…_

…_People will just give you pain…_

…_Even though they are your family…_

Naruto continues draw even though it was only her left inside the art room all of her classmate on this subject went out to eat their lunch. Leaving her alone, but Naruto didn't mind she prefer to be alone anyways. Presence of the other people making her feel unsafe and uncomfortable, she doesn't trust anyone but herself. She does not make friends because they will just betray her and hurt her in some way she could not take. She snapped out of her reverie when the door opened.

…

"Uzumaki-san, you're still here?" it was her art teacher Orochimaru, Naruto had to admit he was creepy with his pale skin and snake like actions but she idolize him because he is really an excellent painter.

…

She acknowledge Orochimaru with a slight nod before looking down again on her work, she never talk to anybody she just talk whenever the teacher taking their attendance or they want her to answer some questions. Naruto shivered when she felt the hands of her sensei above her shoulder. _**How did he— **_

…

His cold hands traveling downwards her skin, Naruto squeeze her eyeshot she shivered, her fear is surfacing again, and she could remember that time… her horrible past… she can feel it, his cold hands travelling down her chest. She sniffled, her tears started to stream down her face. _**It is going to happen again…please someone…save me… **_but then she had no friends, how she could hope that someone would actually come and save her.

"I can't believe my eyes sensei…you're actually harassing your student." Naruto slowly opened her teary eyes, there she saw the guy this morning leaning down the doorframe, holding a basketball on his hand, he has a cocky smirk on his face.

Orochimaru growled, "Uchiha, what are you doing here, you're not allowed to enter this room, you're not a member of the art club." He said trying to hide his anger towards his arrogant student. Sasuke's smirk grew wide as he bounce the ball up and down the floor while entering the room fully. "I said Uchiha—" he trailed off Sasuke didn't let him finish, he glared at the perverted teacher, "Well then I will be an art club member from now on." He said as he grabs a stool placing the seat beside Naruto who is currently crying silently.

"You- Uchiha if you don't stop this I will give you a detention!" he threatened but Sasuke just stared at him blankly as if he doesn't mind what he said. "Now I know why some of your student are scared of you…you sexually harass them… Sensei do you want to lose your job? I could always report you to the office."

This is Orochimaru's turned to smirk, "Well, you tell them Uchiha, the Office doesn't believe you…you're reputation is quiet a mess on this school. Don't be stupid Uchiha."

Sasuke smirk as he stood up he simply pick up the cutter on Naruto's pencil box, as he walk towards a figurine of a roman god beside the art club teacher. He gently touches it, "I May be stupid, but at least I go after girls on my age" Naruto was stunned, tears cascading downwards her skin as she looks and hear her savior fight for her

Orochimaru hissed, "What are you talking about! What proof do you have of such nonsense!" he said outrage by his students words. "I won't let you insult me like that!"

_**Creak**_

Naruto and Orochimaru both turn to Sasuke as they heart the creaking sound, it was from Sasuke, and he is playing with the sharp tool on his hands. "Wh- what do you think you're doing Uchiha."

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke turned to them with a smile, "Relax, I just thought to sharpen this pencil," he said holding out a pencil from his pockets. "Its was not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything." He said calmly but you can feel the threatening aura from those words. With that Orochimaru dash out of the classroom

"Tsk, Amateur.." Sasuke muttered under his breath before putting the cutter on the pencil box as he turned to face the crying girl, "What's wrong Naruto?." Naruto is stunned, how did he know her name? She well knows that he doesn't even look at her in class. "You let him feel you up without even saying a word?" he leaned down to her but not enough to scared her off, "If you always look scared like that it makes people think that they could take advantage of you." Sasuke sighed, it's no use to talk to a girl who never really talks for the first place. Once again, he went to look closely at the statue of the roman god.

"Well was that your model? That figurine? Wow your drawing is like a photograph." Sasuke said amaze on what he was seeing Naruto has a talent. "Who is this guy by the way?" he asked.

…

"Its- its M- Mars." Naruto stuttered as she gathered to speak normally.

Sasuke cocked his head, "Mars? Was that the planet?" he asked curiously. Seriously, he doesn't get her. Naruto wipe her tears before deciding to answer him.

"Mars, most people think that it's just a planet but there's a Mars in mythology too." She started to explain

"Mythology? Was he sort of god?" Sasuke asked as he continues to observe the statue. Naruto nodded, "Y-Yes, he- he is the god of war."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded as she watches Sasuke as he look intently to the statue, his hands tracing an imaginary line on the statues nose. "For someone so violent, he has a gentle face, doesn't he?"

…

"Hey Sasuke!" Shikamaru called from the outside the art room he has annoyance in his face. "What are you doing here? Come on let's go." He said impatiently, he was looking all over for Sasuke and yet he is just here hanging around with-.

"Eh," Shikamaru's eyes widen.

_**Sasuke with Naruto?**_

"Well, I have to go Naruto see you tomorrow…and please try to get out of trouble when I'm not around okay?" Sasuke said before leaving Naruto behind.

As Sasuke disappeared from her sight, she let out one of her rare smile,

…"_Thank you for saving me…_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**So how was that? Please leave a review. I already told you that some of the lines in this story are borrowed from the manga so don't sue me. MARS belongs to Soryo-san!**


	3. Insanity

**S**ummary: What will happen if the good girl falls in love with the bad boy?

"**No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness"**

-_Aristotle_

**PRELUDE**

**INSANE**

_I drew a seventeen-year old boy and I titled it MARS…_

_MARS signifies two things, one is the planet, the other one is the soldier…_

…_The God of War…_

…

Sasuke's hand lean down the shower stall, his hair soaked with the hot water cascading downwards his torso down his well-toned abs. Feeling refreshed after the vigorous basketball training makes him feel pumped and good. He shook his head he did not seem to forget the face of Naruto off his mind. Her scared and crying face she looks _disturbing_. "Hey, Sasuke are you finished?" Shikamaru asked, knocking outside the door of the stall he just finished showering and about to go out of the locker room.

"I'll be finish, just wait for me at the parking lot." Sasuke said, as he rinses the shampoo remnants on his raven hair. "I- I'll be there soon." He added. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, I'll wait there; just don't take an hour fixing your hair." The lazy genius said with a yawn.

…

After showering, Sasuke put the towel on his lower torso droplets of water cascading downwards of his pale skin down his abdomen; he stopped on his track as his eyes met the life size mirror beside him. He suddenly feel enrage, approaching the certain object, his fist meets the mirror, hinges flying as its sharp fragment broke down to pieces. All of the sudden Sasuke felt panicking; his right fist bleeding painfully, his other free hand clutches his tears stained face. His eye mirrors darkness and resentment.

"_**It hurts…"**_

"_**Stop…"**_

"_**I can't…"**_

"_**I hate this face…"**_

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

"_**I failed to protect you…"**_

"_**I failed you…"**_

"_**I'm so sorry…"**_

"_**I pushed you…"**_

"_**Forgive me…"**_

Sasuke pressed his fist hard on the broken mirror, blood dripping down his fist as the cut on his fist deepen. Tears dripping down his obsidian orbs,

"_I loathed this face; I loathed mirrors so much_…"

…

"_**I hate being close to people…"**_

"_**Their scrutinizing eyes really scared me." **_

"_**I feel safe whenever I look down whenever I walk doing that makes me not see their faces as they look at me hiding my face as if I am a hideous creature."**_

"_**I have no confidence…"**_

"_**But right now I want to just say Thank you to him…"**_

"_**So that's why I will try to be okay…"**_

"I don't know where to find him." Naruto thought, her free hand clutching on the hem of her shirt. She wants to find Sasuke to say thank you for saving her that day. It is hard for her to do this because she hated it when she was being close to boys. For the long time she did distance herself from all the male species because she was easy to be frighten by them. She started to freak out and cry so hard whenever one of them just touches her shoulder. She did over react because of what happened in the past and crying, distancing herself from everybody is her form of protecting herself from harm. Naruto stopped on her tracks as she heard an agonizing scream from the door she just passed by. She backtracks and tries to take a peak on the Locker room. Good thing that the entire student body is all gone now or else they will think that she was pervert when they saw her taking a peak on the men's locker room, Naruto gasped as she saw Sasuke slumped down the floor, blood dripping down his fist, broken hinges of shattered mirror all over the place. All of the mirrors are broken inside the locker room. She hurriedly went inside the locker without thinking twice.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, as she managed not to stutter this time, eyeing the raven's bleeding fist. "The cut is deep, Sasuke-kun." She said as she hurriedly get her hankie out of her pocket and tie it tightly on Sasuke's fist to stop the bleeding temporarily. However, the blood still keeps on coming out and the white handkerchief slowly died crimson red. Naruto started to panic, "Sasuke-kun, I will take you to the infirmary…" She said trying to lift Sasuke up to, stand up but they slumped down the floor again because of his weight. She hooked up Sasuke's free arm on her shoulder but slumped back down again. She cannot do it alone; he is so heavy for her.

That is the time, Naruto saw Sasuke's face; dried tears are evident on his pale cheek and very distraught it was as if he is crazy. She is scared now, a cold shiver travel down her spine.

"Uchiha-san, what happened to you?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you know who owns him in the first place, however the plot line is inspired (Based) upon **Fuyumi Soryo's** Hit Manga **MARS**. Any dialogues extracted from the Manga are not mine and I take the liberty to borrow them.

**Warning**: This story has very disturbing fact about our society, like Insanity, Suicides, Psychological, Drama, Angst, Romance, Rape and Abuse like (Domestic Violence and stuff) if you feel disturb reading this then go back where you belong. I warned you.

"**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! I hope all of you would like this chapter of Bad Boy! Read and Review!"**

**-Yuzuru Renge**


End file.
